


Why Me?

by ReginaRiverMayHill (orphan_account)



Series: Give Me Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, F/M, First time writing fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humorous Ending, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ReginaRiverMayHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her brow is creased and he can see her thoughts eating her up.<br/>“Why?” she asks him and he stares at her in confusion. She shifts off his lap and looks into his eyes. “I wanna know why”<br/>Maria wants to know why.<br/>I promise it's pretty fluffy!<br/>*End cameo with everyone's favourite Darcy Lewis*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

They’re sitting on their couch in their quarters of Stark Towers. She’s wearing leggings and a big, worn, S.H.I.E.L.D. issued t-shirt. He is wearing a pair of track pants and a gray t-shirt.  
They’re watching the last 5 weeks of the Biggest Loser. She’s leaning into his lap. He’s braiding her hair in little braids as he listens and she is filling out paperwork.  
Suddenly he notices she has stopped writing. She’s staring down at the stack of papers, her hand lying on top. She is fiddling with the diamond ring on her finger.  
He stops braiding her hair and the little braids swing and hit her shoulder. He runs his fingers down through the silky braids and loosens them, leaving her hair with a slight wave to it. He tucks it behind her ear and leans out from under her to look at her.  
Her brow is creased and he can see her thoughts eating her up.  
“Why?” she asks him and he stares at her in confusion. She shifts off his lap and looks into his eyes. “I wanna know why”  
“Why I asked you to marry me? Because I love you” he says simply and she shakes her head.  
“But why do you love me?” she asks and she says it so simply, as if she were asking why he decided to wear gray.  
He pauses for moment, thinking.  
“Because you’re the most brilliant, beautiful, strongest, and most amazing person I’ve ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you”  
She bites her lip, a sign she’s nervous and he braces himself for the next question.  
“I’m not the most brilliant, most beautiful, strongest, most amazing person, so why me?” she says, not meeting his eyes and he sighs inside because she can’t see how amazing she is.  
He takes her chin in his fingers and she looks up into his blue eyes.  
“I don’t know, Maria. But I don’t regret it. I would do it again and again and again, and hey. This was the second time I proposed” he tells her and a small smile reaches her lips.  
She settles back into his lap and rewinds the show because they just missed a couple minutes.  
They stay like that, wrapped in each other’s embrace for a while.  
“I love you” she whispers softly.  
“I love you too” he whispers back and plants a kiss on the top of her head.  
They fall asleep like that, the sound of trainers yelling, the hum of JARVIS, and their own soft breathing. When he wakes up she is already gone.  
He gets to work at 6:15 like always and meets her in the break room but this time there is something different about her. When she takes a coffee from him a flash catches his eyes and he sees his ring on finger.  
She grins at him and he smiles. He know she won’t always wear it, it can create a glare or a distraction when she’s out in the field or on the hellicarriers but he’s proud because she is officially his.  
They go to leave the break room when a loud scream breaks through the room.  
“Oh My God!!!”  
Maria and Steve turn around and they find the source of the noise. Maria groans and rests her head on Steve’s shoulder.  
“You’re engaged and you didn’t tell me?!” Darcy yells.


End file.
